


Burning Cities | ConjunctionShipping Oneshot

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Angst, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, Straight ship but not really cause Saturn is fucking trans, burning cities, conjunctionshipping is an old fave, i love it, primal dialga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Primal Dialga shows up and wrecks everything for everyone.





	Burning Cities | ConjunctionShipping Oneshot

Something had gone horribly wrong.

The plan was to take control of Dialga. It was to use its power to destroy and recreate the world for a better one. A perfect world. That was their goal. But lo and behold; catastrophe.

The large Dragon type rampaged through cities, it’s veins glowing bright scarlet with rage, everything falling apart in its wake. It had turned primal, vicious, even.

Mars was running as fast as she could, gasping desperately for what little air was accessible. Smoke clouded her vision, and was easily sucked into her vulnerable lungs as the city around her burnt. Saturn was close behind, though he wasn’t as good of a runner as she was.

  
“Mars, Wait—!” He cried, catching up as the red haired commander stopped to reunite.

  
“Saturn, please try your best to keep up. This place is burning down, we need to escape!” Mars yelled over the roaring flames which licked the sky with their sunset-hued aura.

  
“I… Can’t breathe…” his voice was more fragile than a Hoppip. The smoke was making it viciously difficult to keep inhaling.

  
“Oh, oh please, try to keep breathing… Just a little bit longer…” She got close to his side, crying profusely.

  
“Please…. I can’t…. Breathe…” His voice turned shrill.

  
“Uh…. Saturn, This way...” Mars took his hand, pulling him along with her, leading the fading commander down alleys and side streets. Her footsteps made no sound in the oceans of screams which came from those in the wake of Dialga’s rampage. They kept going. Running as fast as they both could, considering the fact that Saturn began losing his ability to walk from the smoke. Mars was quick the panic, rushing out of the city and into a deep wooded pathway. Only the scent of burning cities could be sensed. Without any further hesitation, Saturn collapsed, knees locking together as he coughed violently.

  
“Saturn!” Mars gasped, her eyes widened with fear. She checked his pulse, feeling it race despite his weak breathing. It was barely noticeable, which terrified Mars. She could see burn marks on his blue toned lips and around his nose.  
“Can you hear me..?” She asked desperately, shaking the Commander. Saturn let out a cough, and a small gurgling noise came from him. Without waiting, Mars gently pulled him close to her, and firmly pat his chest. He made another loud cough, but seemed to breathe a bit easier after spitting out black liquid. Soot had infected his lungs.

  
“Again, can you hear me?” She spoke again. Finally in response, he nodded, yes rolling closed.

  
“Do you need me to get your inhaler?” She asked, checking in on his pulse every minute or so. Saturn nodded.

  
“Yes…” he managed. His body was so weak, and his eyes looked glossy. Almost as if he wasn’t even there. The obviously scared Mars, but not to the point of panic. She searched in her bags until she found his Inhaler, placing the opening in his mouth, then letting him do the rest. She had no clue how to treat smoke inhalation, but was trying her best.

  
“We’re in Eterna right now. Dialga went on a different direction.” She spoke relatively calmly, voice gentle.

  
“Eterna… The forest…?” He spoke softly, his voice gravelly compared to his normal smooth tenor vocals.

  
“Yeah, the Forest…. Is there something wrong with that?” She wondered if she did something wrong isn’t bringing him here. But instead, he smiled.

  
“I’ve always loved this place…” Saturn murmured.

  
“It’s so calm. So relaxed compared to other places...... So few people disrupt it..” his voice got increasingly worse the more he spoke. Though what he said was true. The forest was so calm, so quiet. It was tranquil and refreshing compared to the chaos which was unraveling inside the cities. Mars was just glad they escaped alive.

  
“Please rest, Saturn.” Mars whispered to him, petting his head.

  
“No. Not yet. I want to ask you something..” Saturn closed his eyes once more. There was a long moment of silence between his words and Mars’ reply, letting the duo soak in a cool breeze coming from the north.

  
“What is that?”

  
“Kiss me.”

  
“Wha—“

  
“Kiss me, Mars…” He couldn’t speak anymore without breaking his voice, barely being able to breathe out those last three words. Mars had turned as red in the cheeks as the planet itself, resulting in a small grin from Saturn, who had one eye open. Without any further hesitation, Mars leaned down to press a kiss on her fellow Commander’s lips. Saturn quickly relaxed in her arms as their kiss became warmer with each passing moment.

  
“Oh…. Saturn, I love you…” Mars mumbled to her newfound boyfriend.

  
“Same to you, my Comet…” He cooed before sinking into the ground’s moss, falling asleep to recover from the burning cities.


End file.
